


What You’re Doing to Me – You’re Making It Hard to Breathe – You’re Making It Hard for Me

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Breathplay, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: kink_bingo, Community: slashthedrabble, First Time, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser’s breathing stops and the Mountie Mask slips off to reveal a new and unschooled expression....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You’re Doing to Me – You’re Making It Hard to Breathe – You’re Making It Hard for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["So Hard to Breathe" -- a Fraser/Kowalski fanvid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12726) by Orasha. 



> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt "school," cross-pollinated with the slashthedrabble prompt "language" and fills my kink_bingo square for "breathplay".

Shielding their escalating argument from the scrutiny it would attract in the 2-7’s bullpen, Fraser and Kowalski take their dispute to the supply closet. Ray wants to _move_ on this case; he’s got one of his hunches and he wants to get out of the station and hit the street running. Fraser wants to talk more first about the details of motive and means. As Ray becomes increasingly agitated, Fraser becomes increasingly pedantic.

“Fraser! Trust me on this! I am not wrong when I say….”

“Of course I trust you, Ray. You know I trust you with my _life_ ….”

“Yeah, but we’re _not_ talking about your _life_ here, Fraser…or maybe we are, ’cause if you make me any madder right now, I may have to kill you….”

“…and I most assuredly did _not_ say that I thought you were wrong, only that….”

“No! No ‘only’! You are doing that niggling thing again. Either you go check this out _with_ me now, or I’m going _alone_ …and I do not wanna hear….”

“Ray…Ray…Ray!”

“…that. I do not wanna hear that.”

“Well, I won’t allow you to go with no back-up, but….”

“You _what_ ? You won’t _allow_ me? Are you my partner or my mother? Jeezusfuck _allow_ ….”

“Ray! Language! If you….”

“Shut up shut up shut the fuck up!”

Now Ray’s got his hand over Fraser’s mouth and he’s crowding Fraser backwards. Fraser, startled, slides down slightly when his back hits the supply shelving…and that puts Ray’s hand over Fraser’s mouth _and_ nose. Fraser’s breathing stops and the Mountie Mask slips off to reveal a new and unschooled expression…something oddly warm, oddly _happy_ , in the look he’s giving Ray.

And then Ray gets it, he does…he gets that Fraser is tired, so tired, of feeling like he has to make his voice heard, tired of even having to draw another breath…and this moment of Ray forcefully stopping Fraser’s words, forcefully stopping Fraser’s breath…Fraser is _relieved_ …and…and…Fraser is _hard_. Ray is close enough to feel _that_ , and now _he’s_ the one to be startled. Ray takes his hand away and begins to step back; Fraser reaches for Ray’s hand and, without drawing a next breath, puts it back over his nose and mouth.

And now Ray really presses against him, with one hand continuing to stop Fraser’s breath and one hand stroking Fraser’s erection. Fraser’s got impressive lung capacity – excess lung capacity he had called it, when the circumstance of the sinking “Henry Allen” gave him the chance to breathe into Ray – and now Ray is giving Fraser the chance to not-breathe, to feel that he is sinking in a _good_ way. 

When Fraser’s hypoxia and orgasm blend together, his legs buckle. Ray holds him up, arms around Fraser now in a bear-hug, feeling the rise-and-fall return to Fraser’s chest.

“Ray….”

“No, not another word yet, Frase,” Ray murmurs, hot and gentle at the same time.  
“First the SOP… first the buddy breathing….”


End file.
